Lesbian Tentation
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: What happens when a horny Maya is locked up with Trucy Wright !


**Author's Note : This is a novel to one shot.Warning : Mature content.**

**This fanfiction is based on Ace Attorney.It is placed between Apollo Justice and Spirit of Justice.Enjoy !**

Time : 4 : 59 PM

Place : Wright's Residence

Trucy's Bedroom

Lesbian Tentation

Trucy read on her bed a black book called "How to do magic for dummies" with to the cover a magician making appear a rabbit from his hat.She laughed all the time she saw this cover.She was wearing her usual clothes,but without her accessories and her hat.

She was reading the book when she heard the door get hit three times.

"Come in !" she yelled.

And Trucy was surprised when she saw who entered her bedroom : the spirit medium Maya Fey,her father's assistant.The medium ran to the bed and said to the little girl : "Hello ! How are you ?!! You must be Nick's daughter ?!!"

"My name is Trucy Wright ! And who is Nick ?!"

"Ah yeah ! I was talking about Phoenix."

"Ah Daddy !" she smiled before to shake Maya's hand.

Then this one sat on the bed in front of Trucy.

"How are you ?!" she asked very happily.

"I'm fine thank you !"

"What are you reading ?!!!" Maya asked pointing the cover of the book.

"It's a magician book !" she answered.

"Can I read ??!!!" begged Maya while she was heading to Trucy.

" No no no ! That's only for magicians !!" said while she hid the book in her arms.

But Maya jumped on the little girl in order to steal the book she was holding hardly.The two girls screamed and laughed at the same time.Maya screamed :"Give it to me !!" while Trucy refused the hardest she tried.At the end,Maya pulled back herself then smiled and asked :"What do you want in exchange ?!!"

"To die !" answered while laughing.

"Not fair!"

"I can't give it to you sorry !"

Maya thought on a plan while she had her hands on her lips.

Then she pointed the window.

"Watch out ! A white colomb !"

"Really ?! I always wanted to have one !!!"screamed while she was running to the window leaving the book on the bed.Maya took advantage and hid the object in her dress,precisely in her bra.When the magician turned back after she missed the bird,she opened the mouth of indignation and ran to Maya to take back the book ! "Give it back !" she said.

" No ! You'll have to take it by force..."

She didn't even finish her sentence that Trucy lied Maya to the ground and took back the book.But suddently the two girls made a dead silence.Maya looked at her with confusion.

"Hmm...is there a problem?..."

Suddently Trucy quickly put her lips to Maya's.The kiss lasted one half-second._ That was...unexpected and...pretty neat_Trucy tought.Then she came back on the bed really ashamed of what she did.Maya was blushing deep red.

"I'm sorry ! I...I didn't mean to ! I don't why I-I ... Please forgive me !"

But Maya had a seductive gaze and a vicious smile.

"...What is it...Maya ?..." she asked but she was afraid she knew already the answer.Maya took her by surprise by lying her on the bed and stealing the book.But she whispered loudly:"The book doesn't matter anymore" before dropping it on the table."Now that you began,we're gonna to finish this !" she said before to kiss savagely Trucy.The little girl was assaulted to the mouth by Maya's.She actually sort of wanted that but...not that way ! And also,her daddy was to the next room.She must stop that she said to herself.

"Wait wait ! What about Daddy ?!!"

Maya headed back to the door and locked it before to say viciously with a smile : "Nick won't hear us.We're gonna do it QUIETLY." Then she tried to kiss Trucy but the girl backed off, that made Maya upset in a sad way.

"But...what are you doing ?"she asked in a sad tone.

"I'm not ready for it ! Especially with another girl ! " she answered while she backed off a little more.

"If you don't want to, why this kiss damnit ?!"

"Because...I-I-I..." she lacked an answer because she was questioning herself.Then she left her heart speak instead of her brain : "I'm kinda attracted by girls also.And you sort of attracted me.Sorry."

She sat down on the bed while Maya joined her.

"Does your father know it ?"

"For now,no" she was looking away.

"Then let me tell you something!"

She went closer to speak to Trucy's ear and whispered :" I'm into girls since a long time." Then she smiled, making Trucy a bit ill-at-ease.

Then she caressed Trucy's left cheek and told her :" If you are into girls, you must give it a try.Please let me handle this." Then she kissed her instantly.

During the kiss,Trucy felt like comfort since she told her her attraction for girls.She kissed her back while lying her on the bed.

"Now we're having fun." Maya said while she held the back of the head to deeper the kiss.

She caressed her body with the left hand until to touch the butt and press it.That made react Trucy.Trucy took off Maya's purple jacket in order to show all her naked arms.Then the two women took off their shoes and threw them to the floor next to the window.

Maya caressed Trucy's body all around with her right hand before to go to the belly. She made Trucy moan of pleasure and laugh.Then she put her hand between Trucy's legs.Trucy thought she was gonna to do a little scream when she felt that Maya put her hand in her panties and touched her vagina.Her hand masturbate the vagina that made Trucy groan and moan.Maya thought she was gonna to cum now but she resisted and shut her own mouth in order to not allow her father to hear the "talking" they are doing.

Maya whispered :" Resist as long as you wish, you can't resist this." while she was still masturbating the pussy.Trucy felt like she was gonna to explode and then did little screams of pleasure but the screams were however silent.Then Maya stopped and licked her right hand but was disappointed she didn't cum.Then she turned her around and took off her dress by taking out the zip.Then she lying her on her back before to insert two fingers in her sex.Trucy shouted but shut her mouth at the good moment.Then she asked :" What are you doing ?!!"

"Don't you see : I'm making you cum !" she answered with a smile.

She did up-and-down with her arm to make shake the young girl.Trucy shouted but did her best to silent herself.Then Maya realized Trucy had cummed in five minutes.She sucked her finger and commented :" There you are,you dog !"

"Is it delicious ?" said Trucy exhausted

"YOU are delicious!" said Maya before to kiss her.

Then Trucy took off Maya's ribbon and dress before to take off her bra and panties with sensuality.Maya groaned of pleasure before to say :" Go on,take your revenge!"

Trucy spreaded Maya's bed before to lick her vagina during five minutes.Maya moaned of pleasure during this time and put her left hand on her mouth and the other one on Trucy's head.Then Trucy put two fingers in there and did what Maya did to her but a little bit faster and at the same time she continued to lick the pussy.Maya thought she wanted her death and moaned as loud as she could but had her hand on her mouth.Then Trucy felt her cum on her tongue and stopped all she did.The two women got up and hugged each other other while kissing.

"How does it feel to have sex with a girl ?!!" asked seductively Maya while she played with her partner's hairs.

"Pretty interesting !" answered Trucy.

Then the two women dressed up with their respective clothes and got out of the bedroom after cleaning it up.They went to the living room hand to hand before to drop it at Phoenix Wright's arrival.

"Hello Maya !" he screamed. "How you're doing ?! What did you do ?!"

"Your daughter is VERY nice !" answered Maya with full joy. " I didn't know she was even a magician.

"Did she show you one trick ?!"

"Oh no !! Sorry !" she answered the hands on her mouth." Maybe next time!"

Then she did a hug to Phoenix saying : "Goodbye Nick !" then she went to see Trucy and shook her hand saying : " See you next time Trucy ! " Before to do to her a stealth wink.Then she was out.

Phoenix asked to Trucy after Maya left : "What did you do ?"

"We talked !" lied Trucy while she began to blush a bright red.

Then Phoenix chuckled and said :" I know what you did : you "had sexual fun" together !"

Trucy turned to her father with a lot of surprise she put her hands on her big-opened mouth and asked loudly while blushing a dark red : "How did you..."

"I just saw you hand to hand enter to the living room.And you don't wear your shoes.And also you touched your belly zone.That makes me think to one thing : you did "IT"."

Trucy looked up to the floor and blushed while she touched her necklace (yes she has a necklace **DEAL WITH IT !**)

Then Phoenix answered : " You know,you're not my real daughter.So I don't really care about your sexual adventure. Just don't mess all up please."Then he gave her a high-five to the forehead and left to his bedroom.Trucy then smiled while looking at the window the trees with his leafs.She returned to her book to finish to read and during the lecture,she had the greatest smile she never had in her life.


End file.
